Under The Moon
by UnderTheMoon412
Summary: R for language. Songfic to ICP's Under The Moon. Draco tells his story about pansy, his father, and a 45


Hey all.Back again.sry.we've been moving and its hard to write and upload when you don't have a computer. J Anyway this is sort of a song fic. It's based on the song "Under The Moon" by ICP, which is also where I got my screen name from J. Hope you like.I don't know how this will end up.I might even continue it afterward but it's highly doubtful. By the way. when there or two *'s around words it means it's the song.lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**I'm still here, under the moon.  
  
I'm still here, under the moon.  
  
I was just a child but you seemed like so much more.  
  
The way you would approach me and drift across the floor.  
  
I'd see you in the hall and you'd kiss me with a smile.  
  
I'd never understand it, was I even worth your while.  
  
The other kids at school, they would hate me and they'd spit.  
  
Cuz I was just a no one, to them I wasn't shit.  
  
But you would always save me, and stand there by my side.  
  
We were only 17, we'd be together till we died.**  
  
Ever since we were children we'd known each other. Actually.Our parents were friends before we were born. Pansy Parkinson was her name. I'd loved her ever since I'd laid eyes on her and she was the only one who knew. You see, if I were to have told my father he would've hated that because Malfoy's aren't supposed to have weaknesses. I might have even been disowned. We Malfoy's are supposed to find a wife to do housework and whatnot, not find someone to love. I loved the way she walked. We went to Hogwarts together. She always kiss me in the halls when no one was looking.other wise I'd get caught. No one else at school really cared about me.everyone hated me. It was 7th year and I moved out and we found a house together.My father would never know. We'd be together forever.  
  
**But then it all happened, the ever-dreadful day.  
  
Somebody tried to rape you, and now I'll make him pay.  
  
You pointed him out to me, my thoughts began to race.  
  
I took my daddy's 45 and shot him in the fuckin face.  
  
I did it all for you, and now I'm facin years.  
  
I would do the time just to equal all your tears.  
  
The last thing that you told me when I left the courtroom,  
  
Was that we'd always be together.  
  
Cuz we're both under the moon.**  
  
I always remember that day.It's engraved in my thoughts for all of eternity. It landed me a permanent position in Azkaban. I came home and there you were, shaking and crying. I went crazy because I had no idea what to do. I was a total madman. I went to my Father, Lucious, I didn't tell him why but I told him that I needed his 45, just for the weekend, I suppose he thought I was going hunting. You told me what he looked like and told me where he lived. I shot him with Father's gun. I didn't want anyone to hurt my love and now I'm in prison for life. It was for it though. I remember just like it was yesterday the last thing you said to me before I was shipped to prison, You said we'd always be together, because we're both under the moon.  
  
**I'll forever love you  
  
Even if you're doomed  
  
We'll always be together  
  
Cuz we're both under the moon  
  
I'll forever love you  
  
Even if you're doomed  
  
We'll always be together.  
  
Bang  
  
I'd see him in my cell, and the walls are made of stone.  
  
I've justified your pain, but now I sit alone.  
  
I write another letter, I write one everyday.  
  
I never got a letter back, I write 'em anyway.  
  
I try to call collect, your number has been changed.  
  
I'm staring at the light bulb and I start to feel the deranged.  
  
You never came to visit me, I sit facing the glass.  
  
No one's on the other side, now it's in the past.  
  
My head is always spinnin', I'm pounding on the wall.  
  
I feel like I'm forgotten, not sign of you at all.  
  
You're probably getting' married, You're probably getting fucked.  
  
I'll break out of this cage and try to cut the muthafucker up.  
  
I curl up in the corner, my body will corrode.  
  
My teeth are turning into dust, skin is growing mold.  
  
I'm staring out the window, of my eternal doom.  
  
I know that you are out there.somewhere underneath the moon.**  
  
I went crazy in that place...the dementors...they were...stealing my emotion. I hallucinated alot. I'd see that guy in my cell. I sometimes tried to hurt him but ended up getting into a fight with the wall. I was so lonley...I longed to be with her. I wrote her all the time...I never quit actually. She never once wrote me back...my heart was shattered. I tried calling collect several times, although i never got through, i guess she changed her number...was it my fault...I'll never know! I felt...deranged...alone...forgotten. Is she married? Who's she with? Who's she fucking!! I wanna kill him again! I'm doomed forever...  
  
**I'll forever love you  
  
Even if you're doomed  
  
We'll always be together  
  
Cuz we're both under the moon  
  
I'll forever love you  
  
Even if you're doomed  
  
We'll always be together.  
  
Bang  
  
Many many years, many more to go.  
  
Does she still remember, God he only knows.  
  
I've now become a savage, they chain me to the wall.  
  
I still can see your body, I still can hear your call.  
  
I'm nothin' but a maggot, I'm locked away and lost.  
  
The world it doesn't want me, my dignity is tossed.  
  
And to the girl, for how I feel is doomed.look here  
  
Fuck you and the moon.  
  
Fuck you and the moon.  
  
Fuck you and the moon.  
  
Fuck you and the moon.  
  
Fuck you and the moon.**  
  
I'm here for life in the grotesque dungeon. I wonder if she even know my name still...does she even care...does she love me?!?!?!?! I was so crazy they ended up putting me in a white padded room with a straight jacket on...although they had no idea that I had it off within 10 minutes...the clostrophobia set in quick. I panicked and starting banging the walls. They ended up chaining me to a wall in the lowest dungeon. All my father had taught me...the pride...the dignity...it was vanished from my thoughts. But now...if i could say just one thing to Pansy...it would be FUCK YOU AND THE MOON!!!!  
  
**I'll forever love you  
  
Even if you're doomed  
  
We'll always be together  
  
Cuz we're both under the moon (Fuck you and the moon.)  
  
I'll forever love you  
  
Even if you're doomed  
  
We'll always be together.  
  
Bang**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all it probobly sux real bad but review and let me know...K? Rock on... 


End file.
